Aportes para el mes SasuSaku 2014
by tapioca nia
Summary: aqui estaran todos mis aportes del mes sasusaku, seran pequeños one shot de la pareja... espero sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasuke kun**_

_"Hay almas a las que _

_uno tiene ganas de _

_asomarse, como a una _

_ventana llena de sol." _

_(Federico García Lorca) _

El Mundo que conocí, que odie y que vislumbre desde la oscuridad, es solo una añadidura desazonada que se abalanza sobre ti queriendo tirarte cuesta abajo. Conocí el dolor de la perdida, lo amarga que es la soledad y lo destructivo de la mentira, pero más allá de todo eso, esta ese punto luminoso que te llama y te guía a paso lento pero seguro.

La había visto en todas sus facetas, una tras otra cada vez más tentadora. ¿Por qué tentadora? se los diré... Estuve tanto tiempo sumido en mi propio odio, en la tristeza que cuando la conocí, me confundí tanto. Nunca conocí alguien con una alegría tan aguda, quería tomarla y que me regalara algo de su calidez, pero no podía, el orgullo y la venganza me volvieron a ganar la batalla. La vi sonreír por mí, la vi llorar por mí, la vi dudar por mí... entonces es tentación, porque ansiaba siempre hacer todas esas cosas por ella, en vez de... sonreír falsa y retorcidamente, llorar amargamente y dudar por la ignorancia.

Ahora la veo respirar calmadamente mientras duerme, después de verla sonrojarse hasta la medula cuando nos volvíamos uno solo. Entonces comprendí que toda esa retorcida mierda que me rodeaba es solo una pequeña porción de lo que es la vida. Porque la vida es eso, perderme en sus ojos, en lo dulce y suave de sus labios, la vida es dar la mía por ella.

Abre los ojos, ahí voy de nuevo prendiéndome en esos profundos y vivaces orbes verdes. Escucho mi nombre salir de sus labios, -Sasuke kun- Oh esta mujer es tan extraña. Tiene tantas maneras y formar de aclamarme y llamarme, resulta casi paradójico, que diga tantas cosas con solo ese acotado acto.

Su mano se encuentra con mi mejilla y de manera inmediata mi mente da un salto a tiempo atrás. Solía hacerla sentir mal con tantos improperios y palabras crudas, que herían nuestros corazones al tiempo. Si a mí también me dolía dañarla. Como olvidar ese día, el día en que su níveo cuello se tensaba ante mi tacto, mientras yo empuñaba un Kunai en su contra. No me voy a perdonar nunca, aunque claramente ella lo dejo pasar hace mucho.

Ahí está otra vez, lanzándome miradas inquisitivas queriendo leer mi mente. Es tan cabezota, terca e inocente. Fuerte como un diamante y tan frágil como el papel **he! otra paradoja** Esta chica está llena de ellas.

-Sakura si sigues viéndome así, tendré que fundirme tanto en ti, que mañana no podrás andar- Le digo e inconscientemente una media sonrisa se forma en mi rostro

-Pero Sasuke kun- Y ahí va de nuevo ese sonrojo

-Mujer molesta- Acallo sus protestas con un beso.

Y como ven a esto se resume todo, yo y Sakura llenando nuestros vacíos; amándonos sin restricción y completa libertad. Podría contarles la historia completa, pero una peli rosa espera por el segundo encuentro de la noche... Nuestra noche, como todas las que le siguen

Adiós y Gracias!


	2. No hubo advertencia

**No hubo advertencia… **

El sonido del reloj se hacía desesperante cada vez y la cara de gato demente pintada en el no ayudaba. Tic Toc Tic Toc… cada vez peor. Ni el susanoo ni el tsukuyomi podrían librarlo de esta, estaba totalmente a su merced. Lo había estado posponiendo desde hace mucho, pero seguro ya era tiempo, ella le había lanzado unas cuantas indirectas, claro él no las entendió al instante, pero siempre estaba Naruto para aclararle dudas _**Naruto ese pervertido**_

Las manos con las que un día sostuvo a Chokuto hoy estaban sudadas y algo temblorosas. Se sentía algo ridículo, no imaginada que una situación tan mundana lo hiciera trastabillar en un mar de dudas; ¿Cómo debía moverse?, ¿le dolería?, peor aún ¿le dolería a ella?, ¿y si no le gustaba?, en fin el chico estaba echo un lio.

La miraba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras estaban en el sofá de Sakura viendo una película, bueno, Sakura estaba viendo una película, el solo estaba preso de sus innumerables cavilaciones. Palomitas de maíz, nunca las detestó, pero el sonido crocante que salía de sus labios acrecentaba más sus nervios _**¿Acaso podría ser más molesta?** _

Se podría decir que él no era el novio perfecto, la mayoría del tiempo estaba de mal humor, y se tornaba posesivo y celoso, claro Sakura no es que se quejara mucho por eso, pero el carácter de ella es bastante explosivo y con los años había adquirido un poco de rudeza al encararlo, ocasionado diminutos roces de vez en cuando. Retomando a lo del novio no perfecto, muchas veces le regalaba no rotundos a cualquier idea fresa o loca que pasara por la mente de ella, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que en esta debía ceder y no por temor a disgustarla, solo que a él le habían ganado las ganas desde tiempo atrás.

Una mano delicada y pequeña se posó en su pierna y una mirada coqueta se cruzó con la suya, _**¿Qué hace? ¿Acaso quiere matarme?** _el rostro de ella se acercaba lentamente al suyo, sin palabras le pedía un beso. –Agua, ¿Sakura me das un poco de agua?- lanzo Sasuke en impulso desesperado, los nervios volvieron a entrar al ruedo. -¿Eh? Si, si espera un momento- dijo ella algo disgustada. Sakura apago la tv. De esta el señor amarguetas no se iba a escapar, ese cubito de hielo se derretiría por completo a como dé lugar.

Se escuchó una música sutil, _I'll Make Love To You (boys II men). ** ¿Acaso podría ponerse peor?**_

Media vuelta y ahí estaba ella, con vaso de agua en mano y _**DESNUDA, DESNUDA, DESNUDA**_ Paralizado frente a Sakura, ¿acaso era una ilusión? Cabello rosa esparcido por sus hombros, ojos verdes brillosos, pechos perfectos_, **son rosados, como imagine**_ y ese triángulo invertido en su entrepierna, lozano, con esa línea recta y pequeña en el centro. Todo era una invitación, toda ella era perfecta.

Avanzo a pasos lentos hasta la peli rosa, sonrojados hasta los tuétanos. El libido a mil por hora, murieron las dudas y el pleno instinto reverberó dentro de sí. Sus dedos tocaron la comisura de sus labios, y le planto un beso tranquilo y casto. Su mano izquierda fue a parar a la cintura de la chica y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo rozar sus pezones con sus pectorales bien formados. La fricción estaba volviendo loca.

En un movimiento lento y tortuoso acaricio uno de sus pechos. La fogosidad se apoderaba de él.

-Sasuke kun, ¿trajiste protección?- preguntó Sakura trabajosamente

-S-i, si unos kunais, pero nadie vendría atacarnos ahora Sakura _**¿Ella está pensando en combate?, justo ahora?** _

-Sasuke kun, hablo de condones, _**esto será más difícil de lo que pensé**_

_-**Maldición**_ Nadie me lo advirtió… -.- _** Te matare Naruto**_


	3. Keepsake Recuerdos

_**Hola de nuevo, este es mi quinto aporte del mes sasusaku, keepsake! **_____

_**Recuerdos **_

"_Como cuando tu mirada chocó_

_con la mía y el tiempo no supo_

_si seguir avanzando o colapsar"_

_( Jaime Sabines) _

Aun en la cama, hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas. No tengo prisa. ¿Por qué tanta tristeza? Oh! ya lo recuerdo, no estás aquí…

Domingo por la mañana y ando exenta de cualquier obligación. No debí impartir tanto mis conocimientos médicos, me han restado deberes. Si estuviera en el hospital seguro no estaría pensando en su ausencia y torturándome con recuerdos.

Perdí tanto tiempo desvalorándome y desvalorándote. Si tan solo hubiera mirado más allá de lo superficial, si hubiera visto que eras más que un chico misterioso y apuesto, que eras el producto de la crueldad humana, no habría perdido tanto tiempo y quizá te hubiera ayudado.

Pasan por mi mente tantos momentos en que no supe leer entre líneas, cuando me hacías la afortunada de tener más de tres palabras provenientes de ti. Ese día en que cruzamos palabras por primera vez, me dijiste tanto, cosas tan profundas. También recuerdo el examen de Kakashi, te abriste conmigo y yo como buena ingenua y fría que era, no te entendí. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso omiso a las insistentes necesidades infantiles que tenía en aquellos tiempos y en cambio te hubiera ofrecido mi hombro y compañía como consuelo, quizá no te hubieras sentido tan solo, quizá hubieras tomado la verdad con más asertividad y entendimiento.

Entonces llega a mí el momento de la despedida, estabas realmente mal, en ese mismo instante lo supe, pero ya era tarde, todo estaba fuera de mi alcance. No puedo creer que le haya dejado a Naruto tal responsabilidad, ahí estaba yo otra vez siendo egoísta. Llego a mí la luz, por fortuna llego, porque entendí que hacerme fuerte sería el primer paso… pero siempre había algo en el medio, algo realmente desafortunado.

Perdóname Sasuke, por todo, por lo del puente cuando intente atentar contra tu existencia, mi alma hubiera muerto contigo. Lo siento tanto, inclusive en medio de la guerra los complejos llegaron a mí y te subestime, otro error de mi parte. No mi mente debe parar, ¿e que me sirve atormentarme con cosas del pasado?, si ya he probado lo rica que puede ser lo agridulce de tu compañía, si ya por fin eres mío.

Arrgg! Domingo en la mañana sin ti, tantas misiones y yo extrañándote… tomate días libres, podríamos estar tomando café justo ahora o quizá retozando en la cama. Aun esta tu perfume bañando mi almohada, tan embriagador y exquisito, se cuela entre mis fosas nasales y me hace sentir todavía más triste e insoportable. Anoche fue tan hermoso, como las noches anteriores a esa, eres un hombre de pocas palabras, que habla y lanza a veces maldiciones y sonidos inentendibles, cono ese monosílabo exasperante, pero lo tuyo son las acciones. Un poco de sexo mañanero seria la guinda del pastel. Te extraño ambu orgulloso, te extraño todos en esos momentos en los que no estás conmigo, como ahora.

-¿Soñando despierta? - ¿ah que hace aquí?

-¿Sasuke kun? ¿qué sucede? ¿No estabas de misión?- ok esto sí que es raro

-Hmp, pediste domingos libres, ¿no lo recuerdas?- y ahí esta esa sonrisa arrebatadora…


End file.
